


Double Entendre

by BessieBlackbird



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: ...maybe, Adult Content, Crack Fic, Dirty Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I can't believe I did this., Love, Mini, Moana - Freeform, Moana/Maui - Freeform, Mystery, Romance, Sexy, TINY - Freeform, Vague, adult, adult!disney, face palm, inappropriate, maui - Freeform, or entirely appropriate, sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessieBlackbird/pseuds/BessieBlackbird
Summary: How he always managed to put her in this position, she'd never know.





	Double Entendre

How? How had he done it, again?

How many times was she going to find herself in this compromising situation? 

Her crazed heart was pounding its way out of her ribcage. The taught, defined muscles in her limbs bounced and twitched with the memory of great effort. Sweat trickled down her glowing face and sinuous neck, over the rising curves of her heaving chest. She might never catch her breath. 

Once again, the fiery encounter had tried her limits, and her patience. He did love to play the hero, didn't he? It was the same every time- she'd take what she wanted, shining with vigor, confidence, strength... only to be swept away again by that smug, slimy, son of a..

"You're welcome..." he purred, his mouth inches from her trembling neck.

**Author's Note:**

> What a crackfic.  
> Ok, not exactly a crackfic, but still. 
> 
> ........................maybe a drabble. A dirty, dirty drabble. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
